Brianna Halliwell
Brianna Prudence Melinda Halliwell is the main female protagonist of Fated. She's the youngest and only daughter to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Out of all the Blessed Ones, including her adoptive cousins, Henry Jr, Brianna is the third oldest and first girl to be born. She's the youngest sister to Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, and therefore, Brianna is the youngest witch in the set. However, even if she's not as powerful as Chris and Wyatt, she stays one of the strongest of her family. Originally, Brianna was just a witch, as her father fallen from grace, long ago before her birth. However, one years after her birth, she showed Whitelighter powers, such as Hovering and Telekinetic Orbing. After seen an Elder, it was revealed that the Elders, along with Angels of Destiny manipulated her gene to make her whitelighter gene active instead of dorman, in order to create more Twice Blessed Children. It's still unknow if it was a succes or not. In result, Brianna is Whitelighter-Witch like her brothers. She inherited powers from both species. Just like every witch, she possess the basics powers see and talk to the death, to cast spell, to brew potion and to locate persons and objact with a crystal. Brianna possess the standard abilities of whitelighter as Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing and Hovering. As a magical witch, she possess active powers, and so far, possess the powers of Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbing. Currently, Brianna doesn't know anything about the Elders and the Angels of Destiny altering her genes. She thinks that because her father was a Whitelighter for so long that it was integrated in her DNA. Early History Pre-Birth In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she meets her and Leo's only child, a daughter, named Melinda. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant, the family assumed that the child would be a girl as was the rest of the Halliwell clan and Piper prepared to name her Prudence Melinda, in honor of her late older sister, Prue, and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. Few months after the Ultimate Battle, Piper found out she was pregnant with her last child. Birth In March 2007, Piper gave birth in the Manor, because she gave birth two weeks before the term, and nobody was ready. During month, they talked about their daighter's name and agreed to wait for her birth to choose the name. The moment Piper and Leo held the baby in her arm, each, Piper knew the perfect name for her. They decided that they won't name their daughter Melinda, because it was a reality where Phoebe was burnt and where they were divorced. They also decided to not name her Prudence as Piper knew that Phoebe wanted this name. They choosed Brianna because it was the name of a strong Warren, and choose Prudence and Melinda as middle name. Coming Into Her Powers Brianna came into her powers about a year after her birth. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen whilst holding Brianna when the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Brianna enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines, had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. Altering her genes Being that Leo was mortal when Brianna was conceived, everyone was shocked to discover that she miraculously had the power of Telekinetic Orbing. Leo goes to The Heavens with Paige to question The Elders. There, they are approached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Brianna. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Brianna so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Brianna Twice Blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. The Elders wanted to wait and see if it works. Currently, we still don't know if she's indeed à Twice Blessed Child or not. Growing Up Brianna grew up normally and happily, and unlike Chris or Wyatt, she didn't attempt any kidnapping. She had a normal childhood for a Halliwell, and a Magical Creature. She was always fascined by magic and loved it more than anything. Brianna liked learning things about magic, and how to use her powers. She was very gifted, but wasn't very careful, leading to accidents. Her brothers used to pick up on her but Brianna wasn't the kind to not response, leading to many fight. Brianna loved so much magic that even in high school, she alternate between Baker High School but also the Magic School. Even if Brianna loved much more the Magic School, she was pretty popular, especially with Tamora and Prue. Brianna used to work at her mother's restaurant, the Halliwell's and loved this place. She always knew that she will work here later. So, Brianna enrolled at University to study Accounting and Managing, in order to become Manager at Halliwell's. In the meantime, Brianna start to work at the restaurant to gain more experience with her dad to be prepared. Before Blessed Brianna, while studiyng managing, take care of the Halliwell's as she continues her fight against evil. Throughout Blessed The first season will focus on Brianna's magical journey, especially her doubt and abilities. It will also explore her relationship with her family and her love life. Physical Apparence Physically, Brianna is a attractive and beautiful women with a squar face. She's got the same green eyes of her father, and a beautiful shaped nose and eyes. Brianna has a long and wavy brown hair, that she often colored. She mostly wears it down. She is know for having a various style. She loves fashion and love take care of her. Brianna wears mostly relaxed, yet fashionable and sexy style, wearing either high heels, basket or combat booth. When she works at the restaurant, Brianna is more classic and modern than usual. Brianna usually have a light make up, except when she's working or when she's out. She also didn't wear a lot of jewels, and prefer to be simple yet attractive. Personality Brianna takes a lot after her family, and is proud of it. Like the rest of the family, she's value love, friendship and place family above all and is very protective of them. She's a fierce and determinate women, and once she has an idea, she won't give up, until we prove her wrong. Brianna is someone caring, loving and kind, who always stand to her family. She's funny, sarcastic and is always smiling, as she wants to be a positive person. Her duty as a witch is very important to her, and she's selfless enough to put herself at risk for her innocent. Her job is very important for her, and she's very serious when it comes to it. She's a natural leader at the restaurant and is the one who's in charge. Brianna is very loyal to her family, yet, she still sociable and open to new people. Brianna is a smart person, but is somehow too confident. She know she's strong, and that as a Halliwell, she respected and she vain enough to think that demons are afraid of her. Brianna is fierce, and rarely ask for help, as she wants that people see her as strong. She hates feeling inferior, and is somehow perfectionnist and ambitious. It's Brianna's main weakness, and lead her to dangerous situation. Still, when it concern her family, she wants to be involved, and her family point out regurlarly that she does what she hates. She's sassy and frank, and isn't afraid of speaking out loud. Everything in Brianna is about control, as she can be very bossy and control-freak. As the youngest, Brianna was pranked a lot, and learn very young to fight back but especially to fight back, making her very impulsive and careless, somehow. Powers and abilities For more information about her powers, please see Brianna's Power Page Brianna is born as a Witch but her genes was altered to make her a Witch-Whiteligter, she might be a Twice-Blessed Child. Brianna is a great and powerful witch, who loves her magic. Relationships Wyatt Halliwell Brianna and Wyatt aren't close as Chris and Wyatt are. They love each other more than anything, they're not the kind to tell anything to each other. However, they still be loyal to each other and are always ready to fight for the other. The don't understand each other, as Brianna doesn't understand that Wyatt want to distance himself from magic, leading to a lot of fight. Chris Halliwell Chris and Brianna are very close. They always fight, bickering and made fun of each other but they know they can tell each other everything. Chris is always changeling Brianna to be better as she does the same. She and Chris have a lot of fight, because of their similar personality, but they always find a way to forgive each other and work together. Others Relationship * Prue Halliwell : Best friend, close, sisterly bond. Trivia * Of the nine cousins, Brianna is the third oldest. Catégorie:Blessed Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Next Generation Catégorie:Hybrids